starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Yavin 4
Yavin 4 era uma das três luas habitáveis do planeta gigante gasoso Yavin. Geografia Sua superfície tem seis continentes ocupando 67% do total. Estes continentes estão maiormente cobertos de imensas extensões de selvas tropicais e de poucas correntes montanhosas dominadas por vulcões. Yavin 4 também tem seis oceanos interconectados que cobrem 35% da lua. Existe também um grande mar isolado.Os continentes tem os nomes de Starloft, Swivven, Koos e Wetyin. Fauna As extensas selvas de Yavin 4 transbordam de vida. Os pássaros susurradores voam sobre a espessa da selva. Grupos dos arbóreos Woolamanders se alimentam de frutos da selva. As árvores são o lar de outra espécie de roedores chamados Stintarils. Grandes e cabeludos herbívoros conhecidos como os rrunyips buscavam comida através do mato sob as árvores. Os rios lunares também estão cheios de vida incluindo os estranhos Mucous, salamandras mucosas, serpentes cristalinas, crustáceos conhecidos como Anglers e enguias. História Apesar dos perigos em Yavin 4, o planeta serviu de esconderijo para as forças Rebeldes que fugiram de Dantooine. Os enormes Templos Massassi serviram de quartéis, e abrigaram a pequena tropa de velhos caças estelares que eles possuíam. A localização da base foi traída pela Millenium Falcon, pois um dispositivo de rastreamento havia sido colocado na nave durante sua estadia na Estrela da Morte. A base de Yavin foi salva por Luke Skywalker, que destruiu a Estrela da Morte antes que o Império pudesse usar seu superlaser para acabar com Yavin IV. Infelizmente, a base em Yavin caiu definitivamente quando Darth Vader retornou com tropas terrestres e bombardeiros aéreos. O general Rebelde Jan Dodonna ficou na base durante a evacuação, arriscando sua vida para lançar uma série de cargas de concussão que destruiu uma esquadrilha inteira de bombardeiros TIE. Características Grandes e amplas florestas com copas altas cobrem a maior parte da paisagem úmida, enquanto os vulcões dominam as raras cordilheiras. As criaturas nativas de Yavin IV existem principalmente nas selvas tropicais, onde a vida floresce no calor. Pássaros sobrevoam as copas das árvores, enquanto runyips se escondem na vegetação rasteira. Estranhas salamandras mucosas emergem da água com sua pele esponjosa endurecendo até se tornar uma concha protetora, enquanto besouros-piranha vorazes percorrem o ar em enxames aterrorizantes. Aparições *''Tales of the Jedi: Redemption'' *''Star Wars Cavaleiros da Antiga República 33: Reivindicação, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' * * * * *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' romantização *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''The Day After the Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' * *''X-wing Marks the Spot'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Imperial Spy'' * *''Star Wars: Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars: Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Free Memory'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Star Tours'' *''Jedi Search'' * *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Shades of Gray'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''The Crystal'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 0'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 1: Refugees, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 2: Refugees, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 4: Refugees, Parte 4'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Traitor'' *''Ylesia'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Inferno'' *''Invincible'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' * *Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Sources *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Primeira Edição *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Segunda Edição *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Written Word'' * * Categoria:Lugares em Yavin 4 Categoria:Luas da Orla Exterior